Electrostatic deposition of thermoset materials provides for a powder coating process enabling accurate and consistent layer thickness. This deposition process is common with a variety of curable materials including inks, epoxies, polyesters, ceramics and other materials that allow for cure shortly after deposition. However, electrostatic deposition of adhesive materials has faced a number of challenges, specifically related to issues of creating a suitable powder form of the adhesive, and creating a delay in the cure cycle of the adhesive so that cure is delayed until a desired activation stage. Adhesive powders may have a tendency to form agglomerates and to cause sticky substrates, both of which reduce the effectiveness and usability of the adhesive layer. Further, immediate curing as is common with electrostatically deposited materials, would require that the substrate be immediately adhered to a second substrate, which is not always desirable during manufacturing.